


Him

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: "Hey, do you have somewhere to be tonight?" Harry spontaneously asked before he could stop himself. "Maybe we could catch up or something. Been a while.”Harry is lonely years after the war. So lonely that he decides to hang out with Viktor Krum on a Friday night.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Birthday Callie! Hope you enjoy it. :)

_"I don't know, Harry. Viktor's just so…perfect. He's like…such an artist. There's no one like him, I'm telling you. No one."_

Harry remembered Ron's words like it was yesterday. They had been fourteen years old, and Ron had talked about Krum so much that Harry thought his ears were going to fall off.

For a while, it had been nothing else than Krum this and Krum that. Whenever Ron had spoken about him, he'd got this weird, dazed look on his face like he'd just inhaled some kind of peculiar potion. Harry had thought that Ron was mental, but he hadn't wanted to say. Truth be told, Harry hadn't understood at all during the time what had been so special about Krum. He was a Seeker, and sure he was good, being the Seeker for the Bulgarian National team and all, and he was older than them and a bit mysterious but…what else? Harry had failed to understand Ron's admiration for the man.

_That famous Seeker was just another human being, wasn't he?_

Harry was famous too, and it wasn't always fun, which he had tried to tell Ron on more than one occasion in their younger years. Plus, beneath all that stardom, Harry was sure Krum was just… ** _Viktor_** and undoubtedly just as scared and lost as all of them. Harry certainly still was sometimes, even if Voldemort had been dead for years now and everything should be fine. It wasn't. Harry still had nightmares from time to time; he still feared deep down underneath all that Gryffindor bravery there would be another war and another dark lord to fight. He never told Ron this though, as a matter of fact, he never told Ron much anything these days. Or Hermione, actually. All of them had drifted apart, gone their separate ways. They had done that before, and Ron had always come back, but this time, he'd seemed to have walked away for good. Hermione was constantly busy, hardworking and determined as she was. Harry didn't fit into her tight schedule anymore.

For the first time, Harry stood alone without his friends. Being the Chosen One was lonely, had always been lonely, but this time it was lonelier than ever. He was reluctant to admit it, but he missed company.

Ron's infatuation with Krum had died many years ago. But his fond words about him were still the first thing on Harry's mind—for some unknown reason; he hadn't thought about it for years— when he entered the pub one late evening after work. He didn't want to go home to a large, empty house with only Kreacher as company, so he had decided to grab a few drinks after work. To see people he wasn't obligated to talk to was some kind of company at least, he thought.

However, the dimly lit pub was mostly empty, which was unusual for a Friday night. Only one other patron was sitting down by the bar; Harry could make out the strong frame of a man, with broad shoulders. He was hunched over his drink and didn't notice when Harry slipped into the barstool next to him to order.

Harry decided to not take any notice of the other man either, so as he quietly sipped on his drink, his eyes set forward and lost in thought, he almost jumped when the man spoke in a deep, a little tired voice.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" He had a distinct English accent, a familiar one at that. It didn’t sound like English was his native language. Harry tensed.

"Sorry, no autographs," he said automatically, blushing when he realised what had just come out of his mouth. _Why had he said that?!_ The man's tone hadn't exactly indicated that he wanted an autograph either.

_"Harry…there's no one like Krum."_ Ron's voice rang in Harry's ears.

_There's no one like Krum._

_There's no one like Krum._

Suddenly it clicked in Harry's brain why that dark voice was so familiar, and turning his head, he soon looked into a pair of brown eyes, glinting in the faint light.

"Vasn't looking for autograph." Viktor smiled at him in a friendly way. "Sorry if I scared you. Haven't seen you in a few years. Herm-own-ninny tells me you are Auror now."

"You still speak to Hermione?" Harry tried to hide the surprise in his tone, but he was sure he was failing.

"Used to. Sometimes," Viktor nodded. "It's been a while now."

"What are you doing back in England?" Harry asked, twirling his glass.

Viktor shrugged. "Small vacation. Needed to get away."

"Oh." Harry supposed he could understand that. He felt like he needed to get away too, truth be told, but he was a bit stuck where he was right now. It was a lot to do at the Auror's department; he worked overtime a lot. Offered to do it most of the time, because there was nobody to return home to besides Kreacher, and the house-elf wasn't much company. Though stubbornly reluctant to admit that he longed for human interaction, something was captivating with the way Viktor's dark eyes gleamed.

"Many fans demanding attention?" Harry asked. It was supposed to come out as a joke, but it sounded weird in his ears.

"Something like that." Viktor looked serious. Well, Harry supposed he had always looked serious, and a bit moody maybe. Ron's teenage praise of Krum's perfection echoed in his ears again. He bit back a smile. Weird that he should think about that now.

"Hey, do you have somewhere to be tonight?" Harry spontaneously asked before he could stop himself. "Maybe we could catch up or something. Been a while.” He didn't know why he said that. He and Krum had never been friends or anything. But the thought of spending another night alone wasn't exactly tempting; maybe it could be fun. At least Krum's company was better than no one's.

To his surprise, Viktor actually nodded, looking thoughtfully at Harry. "Yeah. I'd like that. No plans tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_There was something in the air. Something charged._

Harry sucked in a breath. He steadied himself by leaning against the front door, searching for the key to his house in the pockets of his jeans. A wide, drunken grin spread across his face—he wanted to laugh. Just laugh _\-- for no apparent reason._

Behind him was Viktor Krum—in the same state of drunk. Or maybe drunker than Harry was, which was an achievement.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry mumbled to himself, struggling to fish the key out of his pocket. He didn't trust himself with spells when he was this drunk, especially not on an empty stomach. Even the simplest ones were risky in this state. Nope, it was best to unlock his front door the Muggle way—Thank Merlin he'd made sure he could do so. For the first time in forever, Harry wanted to borrow one of Ron's swear words to describe how mental this situation was right now. He was taking _Viktor Krum_ home. Him. Harry.

_What the fuck?_

Harry shook his head at that; the metal cool against his palm as he finally got hold of his key.

"You okay?" Viktor asked behind him. He stood so close, Harry could feel Viktor’s breath at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. His cock twitched in his pants. _Merlin, he must be really drunk._

"Yeah," Harry replied, laughing a bit nervously as he inserted the key in the hole. "Just this bloody key..."The lock clicked, and Harry finally pushed the front door open, Viktor following him inside. Harry pressed a finger to the magical switch on the wall next to the door, lighting up the dark hallway. Grimmauld Place had gone through many renovations since he moved in, and Harry had chosen to decorate it in light colours to avoid it looking so grim. Harry prayed Kreacher wouldn't be around, curious as the old elf could be. Harry never brought company over, and he wanted to be alone with Krum.

_Because there’s definitely something in the air._

Harry had no clue what. But the alcohol had made his body warm and mind fuzzy. It was hard to think. Plus, their night had been exciting. Viktor Krum turned out to be incredibly fun to hang out with.

Their catching up had involved going from pub to pub—drinking the night away. Viktor was also surprisingly easy to talk to—and soon Harry had spilt most of his life after the war to the older man. Viktor listened intently, face serious. He nodded and hummed on just the right places in Harry's stories and actually seemed like he cared. Then Viktor had told Harry stories of his own—and as the liquor had constantly been flowing, Harry wondered to himself when during the evening Krum's Bulgarian accent had started to sound sexy in his ears. It was weird. _God, he wasn’t gay._ Surely he wasn’t. The alcohol was doing funny things to his brain.

_There’s no one like Krum._

Harry licked his lips in the hallway, awkwardly sliding out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes. Viktor had already taken off his. He stood in front of Harry in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Harry’s eyes swept over Viktor’s muscular, strong arms, wondering to himself how much the man could bench. Probably a lot. Way more than him. But Harry wasn’t a professional Quidditch player after all.

"Nice hallway," Viktor commented with a little nod. His dark hair was shoulder-length; Harry caught himself wanting to touch it. His cock stirred again.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said with a blush. "Thanks."

In spite of the alcohol he'd been drinking, Harry suddenly found himself nervous now when there were just the two of them. All evening they'd been around people, and now they were alone. More heat rushed to Harry's face as he remembered the last place they'd visited before going here. Remembering how much of a thrill that had been should definitely have him questioning his sexuality if Viktor already wasn't doing it to him.

Maybe it was the combination of everything that made something in Harry’s stomach quiver with anticipation and his cock to twitch. The drinks, music and the warmth of many bodies pressing together in a tight space must have messed with his head. Before Harry knew it, he had blurted to Viktor that he could sleep over at Grimmauld place so he wouldn’t have to travel so far in the middle of the night just to get to his hotel. Harry lived close anyway, so it had only been practical, he had reasoned. Viktor had agreed.

They had stumbled out from a pub laughing together when Viktor's dark eyes had glinted mysteriously as he pointed to a club across the street from the one they'd come out from.

"Vhat’s that?" He’d asked.

"Oh, that…" Harry remembered answering, flushing. It was a slightly newer club in Diagon Alley, and when he and Ron still talked to each other, they had talked about going in there as a joke. It had never happened, and before tonight, Harry had kind of forgotten this club existed. He knew some people in the Wizarding community believed that this particular club was a cover for some shady business, but not once had anybody reported it as such. As an Auror, Harry would be the first sent there to investigate.

The bright lights hanging above the double front doors blinked so violently in different colours that it had almost hurt Harry’s eyes. The music was loud, so loud that they could hear it from the street.

"It’s the _Sin Bin,"_ Harry had explained to Viktor, flushing brilliantly at that. He also said the club's name, like Viktor couldn't read it himself on the sign. "It's…um…a gay club." He hadn't known why he'd felt so embarrassed saying that.

"Oh." Viktor's face had seemed to light up if Harry didn't imagine things entirely. "Vould you like to go inside for a while? It's been so long since I've been to one."

_Huh? Did Viktor go to gay clubs?_ That was interesting. Harry didn’t know what it was like. So he had said yes, Gryffindor bravery to try new things taking over.

There had been more drinks, and then Viktor had suggested dancing. Harry normally never danced—he was way too clumsy and couldn't really move to any rhythm—but it turned out that Viktor knew how to. He had taken the lead on the dance floor, guiding Harry by placing his hands on Harry's hips to gently make him move. He'd swayed his own perfectly to the beat of the music too. And that had been sort of hot.

The music had vibrated beneath their feet, and now even hours later, Harry's ears were buzzing. They'd had fun for a good while on the floor—even Harry could admit that the dancing was enjoyable. Nothing like the stiff Yule ball in fourth year. Sweaty bodies had moved all around them, mostly other guys. Tall, short, muscular like Krum…they'd come in all sizes. By the back door, Harry had spotted two girls snogging and to his surprise, one of them had been Luna Lovegood. The world was surprisingly small sometimes.

Setting those memories aside in his brain, Harry instead made a mental plan of making something to eat in the kitchen for Viktor and him. After that, he was going to show Viktor one of the guest bedrooms where he could sleep. Harry couldn’t wait to be alone in his own bedroom and finally give in to the release he obviously needed. A good wank would make him sleep good, too. It always did.

"I like your house," Viktor said quietly, looking around.

"Thanks," Harry answered, his mind on fried eggs and toast. Did Viktor like toast? Merlin, he was hungry. And dizzy. The liquor made him clumsy—and he very nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to lead the way to the kitchen.

It was only nearly because Viktor caught him by the arm before he fell to the floor.

"Careful, Harry Potter…" Viktor said, his voice smooth like honey, like sweet music in Harry's ears. They locked eyes with each other—Harry's emerald green with Viktor's chocolate brown. Viktor had long, dark lashes framing his almond-shaped eyes. They were gorgeous, there was no denying that. Harry almost wanted to tell him.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning stupidly at his own poor balance. For a moment, Viktor grinned back, then his face turned serious again. "I have a question," Viktor continued, a bit slowly as if he almost didn’t dare to voice it.

"Yeah?" Harry repeated, feeling how he was about to lose himself in Krum’s eyes. Drown in those pools of darkness.

"I’ve felt something between us all night…" Viktor admitted in that same low voice as before. He looked drunkenly at Harry. "I’ve been getting the feeling that it’s mutual…is it mutual?" Merlin, that accent. In Harry’s current state, everything Viktor said sounded _so fucking sexy._

"I’ve never…" Harry began, blushing madly again. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ "I uh…" _Shut up._ It was weird how he was so bloody tongue-tied all of a sudden. "Yeah…" he finally said, nodding. He'd been about to say that he'd never been with a man before, but decided against it at the very last second. It was a stupid thing to say. But now the way he talked, it sounded as though he wasn't attracted to Krum at all when he so very clearly was. There was no point fighting that anymore. Harry was very, very, _very_ intrigued by the idea. He felt it in his whole body, even the hairs on his arms tingled with excitement.

Viktor studied Harry’s face, a slow smile curling his lips. The hand still resting on Harry’s arm moved up to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck, cupping Harry’s cheek. The Bulgarian leaned forward to whisper in Harry’s ear: "Good. I want to take care of you, Harry Potter…" The way Viktor was saying both Harry’s first and last name almost caused him to whimper with desire. _And Harry wasn’t someone who whimpered like that._

"Okay." Harry swallowed hard. Viktor’s dark, sexy voice in his ear tickled him. Harry drew a shuddering breath when Viktor kissed the sensitive spot beneath Harry’s earlobe, sliding his lips across Harry’s cheek to reach his lips. The first kiss of the night was a bit clumsy on Harry’s part, slow and experienced on Krum’s. Viktor guided Harry through the kiss, sliding his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. 

Harry's eyes slipped shut behind his spectacles as their tongues met, his stomach fluttering and heart hammering. The stubble on Viktor's chin felt rough against his own as Harry on his own accord quickly deepened the kiss—Gryffindor courage once again springing to life. Krum tasted of the alcohol from earlier that night and smelt faintly of cologne—both taste and smell intoxicating, making Harry's head spin. He allowed his fingers to sink into Viktor's hair, and it felt just as soft as Harry had thought it might be.

Viktor made a throaty sound as they stumbled against the wall and his hands slid under Harry’s shirt. They were warm and soft when they gripped Harry’s sides, his hips, moving to the small of his back and down to grab his arse. Harry gasped against the other man’s lips—Krum’s hands felt _so_ good having there, squeezing hard. It was all so strange.

Time stood still as their hands seemed to have a life of their own, exploring each other's bodies.There was a lot of touching involved: Harry's own hands found their way beneath the jersey material of Viktor's t-shirt as well, feeling firm muscles from all the years playing Quidditch. Suddenly longing to see the man without clothes on, Harry was reminded of that they were still in the hallway, and he had a bedroom with a perfectly comfortable bed to roll around naked in. _Together._ Just thinking about it caused desire and need to pool in his body, coursing through every vein.

"Come on," he said the next time they parted for air, lips swollen, "Let’s go upstairs."

The Bulgarian said nothing, only smiling, eyes burning with fiery intensity. He looked at Harry like he wanted to eat him, which made Harry's hardened cock strain almost painfully against his underwear, longing for attention. _Desperate for attention._

Walking up the stairs when you were horny and kissing someone madly proved to be a slow and challenging task. They stopped here and there to grope each other (seriously, Viktor Krum's arse was amazing!) and Harry revelled the beautiful noises the man made whenever Harry claimed his soft lips or nibbled, sucked and licked his neck. Viktor had an amazing, delicious throat. Harry wanted to cover it in bruises, mark him.

Viktor chuckled. "So eager, Harry Potter…" he said in the small space between them, voice full of arousal and want. "So eager."

Harry grinned at him, leaning in to give him another kiss. Viktor's hair was messy from having Harry's hands in it, and that was just another thing that was incredibly hot with this situation. Come the morning Harry might have regrets, but right now—

Viktor ground his hips against Harry’s again, his eager motions almost causing the two of them to fall over. He could feel the other man’s erection through the material of his jeans, and desperate for friction, any friction, Harry pressed himself as hard as he could against Krum too. Several moans escaped his lips.

"Vant to pin you to your bed…" Viktor murmured. "Vant to have eager Harry Potter under me begging me to fuck him. Vant to—"

_Oh, fuck, yes!_ Harry thought, dragging Viktor up the rest of the stairs with renewed energy, not stalling for a second longer.The hallway upstairs was dark too, and they stumbled together, soon managing to get into Harry's bedroom where Viktor lifted him up with strong arms to fulfil his promise.

Soon Harry found himself lying on the soft mattress with Viktor straddling him. The moon cast a light through Harry’s window, illuminating Viktor as he slid his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Viktor Krum was a living artwork. Harry's eyes raked over long hair, soft, tanned skin, broad shoulders, toned chest and a flat stomach where a trail of dark hair led him to the hardness in his jeans. He had a piercing in his right nipple, a tattoo on his chest and another one on his shoulder. Harry bit his lips as he took in the view. His glasses had slid down on his sweaty nose.

"I want to see your eyes," Viktor said, removing Harry’s glasses with both hands and tossing them somewhere unknown. Another worry for the morning, Harry thought, his vision blurry. "Mhm, much better…"

"You’re beautiful," Harry whispered as Viktor bent low over him, lips ghosting over Harry’s. Viktor intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, pressing them down on either side of his head. Through his blurry vision, Harry saw something he registered as a smile.

"So are you…" Krum kissed him.

They shared a few kisses, or actually, a lot of kisses. Harry’s lips almost hurt as Viktor helped him remove his clothing—both shirt and trousers landing in a messy pile on the floor.

Kissing down Harry's belly, Krum pulled his underwear down with his teeth, his harder-than-ever cock springing out of the material. Then, with closed eyes, Harry felt Viktor's tongue swipe over the wet head, pressing his fingers against his balls.

"Oh, _shit...!"_ Harry gripped the sheets hard as Krum licked the length of his cock, all the way from the tip to the base. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, breath shallow. When Viktor swallowed him, he moaned embarrassingly loudly.

Lifting his head to see Viktor enjoy his cock like it was an ice cream cone, Harry realised that if Viktor kept going, he was going to come. His orgasm was quickly building up in his balls, and he thrust helplessly into the other man's mouth, not able to stop himself. Viktor had an incredibly talented mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue to Harry's length and hollowing his cheeks to suck harder as he swallowed him again.

Eventually, Harry found the strength to grip the other man’s hair.

"S-stop, stop," he panted as Viktor raised his eyebrows, still lazily licking the tip of Harry’s cock as he looked at him. Harry felt hot and cold at the same time and so very sweaty.

"If you…if you," Harry began, "If you don’t stop, I’m—I’m—"

"You're what?" Viktor asked, voice low and innocent. "Tell me what will happen, Harry Potter…" He sucked more, tongue swirling around playfully--a sight Harry desperately wished he could see clearly.

"I—oh!—I—" Harry gasped and panted, winding his fingers tight in the dark soft hair on Viktor’s head. He was lost for words, unable to speak. Then when Viktor once again pressed his fingers to his scrotum while his free hand pinched a nipple until it was hard, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. With a wildly beating heart and toes curling, he started to come, pouring white seed down Viktor’s throat. Viktor swallowed eagerly, licking and sucking until Harry was clean and spent.

"Mhm…" Viktor came up to him, stopping momentarily to suck Harry’s nipples, then kiss his throat and finally look into Harry’s eyes. Viktor’s own wicked eyes glinted in the dark.

"I—I’m sorry," Harry babbled, not knowing why he was apologising. He flushed, though Viktor couldn’t see it. "I couldn’t—"

Viktor chuckled, resting his forehead against Harry’s. "Don’t apologise. Seeing you come undone for me was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a long, long time…Besides…" Viktor kissed Harry's jaw, "I can make you come again and again if I want to. I can _always_ make them come how many times I want…"

Harry didn't know who they were that Viktor was talking about, but his sultry words made him shiver, and he pressed his naked body against Viktor's.

"There’s just one little problem…" Viktor continued, making Harry arch his back as he sucked at his throat, "Do you know what that is…Harry Potter?"

"W-what?" Viktor now shifted to lay beside him, stroking the inside of Harry’s thigh with a warm hand.

"I still have my jeans on," Viktor said, "And you’ve left me with this…" he gripped Harry’s wrist to guide his hand pressing it to the jean material, where Harry indeed could feel a hardness resting inside. "Can you feel that, Harry? Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?"

"Y-yes…" Harry squeezed and felt the shape of what promised to be a heavy cock, and he desperately wanted to free it. With trembling fingers, he tried unzipping them, but Viktor gripped his wrist again, locking his eyes with Harry.

"Here's what we'll do…" he murmured, lightly kissing Harry's lips. "I'm gonna take the rest of my clothes off, and then you're going to let me prepare you and fuck you hard until I fill you up with my come. And you're going to be a good boy and allow me to do that…Okay?"

_Oh, fuck, yes!_ Harry made a sound again, a whiny sound in his throat. Nobody had ever made him sound like that before. His spent cock twitched with interest again, especially when Viktor’s hand moved over the front of his body.

"I’ve never done this before," Harry said quietly, almost shyly as Viktor pulled down and kicked off his jeans, freeing what Harry saw through a blurred vision, indeed was a gloriously big cock. As if that wasn’t proof enough, he could feel it when he experimentally curled his fingers around it and gave a tug that had Krum groan low in his throat.

"I’ll take care of you," Viktor promised, biting Harry’s shoulder.

Then he shifted on the bed, to stand up, momentarily disappearing to look for something on the floor. Harry lay on the bed wishing he had his glasses on so he could appreciate the firm arse he'd so enjoyed squeezing earlier. When Viktor came back, he was quiet for a while, but Harry heard the sound of a bottle cap opening and then while giving him another kiss, Harry gasped, skin prickling as he felt something cool and wet pressing at his entrance. Viktor had slicked up his fingers with lube and was now carefully pressing one inside him. It was a weird feeling, both hurt, burning almost while at the same time feeling good, mostly good because Viktor gave him soft kisses all over his body.

"Shouldn’t I turn around or something?" Harry asked sheepishly; he was still lying on his back in the bed. But Viktor shook his head.

"No, vant you like this," he said. "Vant to be able to look into your eyes…"

Harry’s cock was getting hard again as his arse started getting used to having a finger inside. He clenched his buttocks, but Viktor told him to relax, moving his finger slowly in and out and curling it to tease and stretch.

"Can't wait to be inside you…" Viktor murmured, his voice full of heat. Licking his lips in anticipation, Harry spread his already spread out legs wider and pushed his arse up to give Viktor as much access as possible.

_"Fuck me…"_ he heard himself moan as Viktor pushed another finger inside. He was embarrassed by it—he’d never talked like this to anyone before. Viktor grinned at him, muttering in Harry’s warm ear that he was already fucking him, moving his fingers in and out of his hole.

_Yes, but fuck me with your big cock._

He didn’t say that last part out loud though. Too awkward.

"I’ll fuck you," Viktor promised, his nose brushing against Harry’s messy hair. "I’ll give you a night you won’t ever forget…"

A third finger was inserted into Harry as Viktor shifted to sit on his knees. The mattress creaked beneath them, and with another shift and another twist of his fingers that elicited a moan from Harry, Harry then lifted his head to see Viktor slowly stroking himself with his free hand. His eyes rested on Harry, and Harry could only imagine the heated passion burning in them. Never in his life had he thought about having someone inside him, but now when Viktor said he wanted to fill him, Harry couldn't wait to be exactly that. He wanted that hard cock buried deep within him.

Harry's own cock now stood once again in its full pride, and he eagerly wrapped his fingers around it to stroke himself too. But Viktor swatted his hand away.

"No touching," he ordered sternly. "Vait."

Harry obeyed, heart hammering away in his chest. It almost hurt and he thought it was going to jump out altogether.

Viktor fingered him until Harry thought he would go mental—he tried fucking back, but Viktor firmly grabbed his hip hard enough to bruise to keep him in place.

"Almost done," he said, voice rough. After a few more minutes, there was the sound of the bottle of lube opening again and a hiss from Viktor due to the cold as he coated his cock with it. Harry bit his lip, waiting.

Then the bed creaked again, groaning under their weight. Viktor dragged Harry closer by his hips and positioned his cock by Harry’s entrance. There was some struggle involved as Harry tried pushing his arse up in the air for easier access (a pillow did the trick) and Viktor ordered him to wrap his legs around his waist. The tip of his cock pressed against Harry’s hole and finally, finally, _finally,_ both men groaning, Viktor slowly slid inside. Harry's body tensed involuntarily; Viktor soothed him with comforting kisses and told him repeatedly to relax. And Harry tried his best, and once Viktor was inside, he rested there for a moment so Harry could adjust. To distract him from the sharp pain that also felt good in some strange way, Viktor started stroking him, reminding Harry that he thought he looked beautiful like this.

And Harry moaned, gripping the sheets, begging the Bulgarian to move. He wanted to feel. He _needed_ to feel.

Viktor did, releasing his cock in favour of gripping his hips. The sounds of skin slapping skin soon filled the room, their shadows dancing on the walls. Harry tilted his head back, hair sweaty at the temples, his legs tight around Viktor’s waist. His eyes were squeezed shut as he allowed himself to be taken by the man.

_"So…fucking…hot…"_ Viktor moaned, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

Harry swore, skin prickling hot and cold again, pulse drumming in his ears. Whenever Viktor grazed a certain spot within Harry with his cock, he started seeing stars and Harry never wanted the feeling to go away. He heard himself begging for his neglected cock to be stroked, to be touched, and Harry wasn't someone who sounded like that. Before all this, he'd been quiet in the bedroom, fucking Ron's little sister slowly and quietly—all over in thirty seconds. Ginny had been pissed off, he remembered.

This was _so_ much better than that.

_Maybe I’m gay after all._

"Stroke…yourself!" Viktor managed between thrusts, his hair dancing as he moved. His breath was shallow, coming out in short, hot puffs against Harry's flesh. Harry slid a hand between them and did as he was told. He stroked eagerly because it felt like Viktor was close and Harry wanted to come with him.

"You there yet?" He asked, opening his eyes and somehow catching Viktor's bottom lip between his teeth as Viktor pounded into him like he'd never done anything else in his entire life. Viktor merely groaned in reply, so Harry took it as a yes.

"Come for me, Harry Potter…" Viktor said roughly, his hair hanging in his eyes. "So beautiful when you come…"

And Harry’s lips parted, he was open and vulnerable for the other man, his hand working feverishly between them. His eyes wanted to slip shut, but Harry kept them open, _Viktor told him to keep them open,_ balls tightening as Viktor moved and moved and moved—soon, almost, _there, there, there_ it was. Seed spilling over his hand, Harry came, coating their stomachs and bringing Viktor Krum to the paradise with him. He felt something hot, white and sticky fill him, as the famous Quidditch player emptied himself inside him.

Utterly spent, Viktor slipped out of him, panting against Harry’s shoulder.

Their bodies relaxed. No more words needed to be said. Except for maybe—

"So, when can we do that again?"

Viktor pressed a kiss to Harry’s flushed cheek, smiling. "The next time I’m in town. Promise."

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope this was worth waiting for. <3 Also, the Sin Bin is a hilarious name for a club, in my opinion. :D


End file.
